Garagara Webcam
by Beruang Hibernasi
Summary: Ketika si Blondie jadi penyanyi dadakan lewat webcam  ..   Mohon sarannya dong! Soalnya author-nya newbie nih! :3


Naruto's POV

Hoahm.. Capek banget deh! Gimana nggak? Hampir 8 jam aku habisin buat bikin lagu ini. Ughh…. Deg-degan deh rasanya! Pokoknya aku harus bisa nyatain perasaanku ke dia dengan lagu ini. YOSH!

Kulirik kea rah jam dinding berbentuk rubah ekor sembilan. 'Ah, udah jam 2 pagi ya rupanya? Hm… aku gak bisa tidur. Mending buka YM, udah lama ni YM keramat gak dibuka' Batinku.

Kubuka YM-ku yang sudah nganggur beberapa bulan terakhir.. Sayangnya gak ada satupun temanku yang lagi online. Yah.. bodohnya aku, sudah pasti gak ada yang online. Mungkin mereka semua sudah pada tidur. Ck. Kuputuskan untuk ikut di grup yang ada dan mencari grup Music. Yah.. setidaknya aku bisa minta pendapat seseorang tentang laguku ini.

Setelah melakukan sedikit verifikasi, aku pun berhasil masuk ke grup itu. Ck, seperti biasa. Selalu banyak orang pervert di sini. Please deh! Masa ada yang nulis 'wanna see me naked? Pm me'. -_- Come on! Ini grup buat sharing kaleee…. Kurang kerjaan dehhh.. Ckckck..

'_OrangeNinetails_: I need your help about my song, PM me please!'

Berkali-kali kutulis kalimat itu di grup. Huf.. tapi kok gak ada yang tertarik sih? Apa diriku nulisnya kurang hot ya? Wkwkwk..

~3 menit kemudian~

**BUZZ!**

Yay! Akhirnya ada juga yang ngajak chat!

**BUZZ!**

**KingDuck**: Hi there, wanna chat?

_OrangeNinetail_s: of course! Dying here ya know?

**KingDuck**: LOL. ASL please

_OrangeNinetails_: 16/M/Indonesia, u?

**KingDuck**: Same here.

_OrangeNinetails_: really? Yayy.. speak Indonesian then.

**KingDuck**: ok, jadi. Siapa nama lo? Ekor Sembilan?

_OrangeNinetails_: Yah, panggil aja gue Ekor Sembilan. Gapapa kok :D. Btw, nama lo ngingetin gue sama seseorang tau nggak!

**KingDuck**: Really? Siapa emang?

_OrangeNinetails_: ada deh.. Cuma bedanya, gue yakin lo lebih ramah.

**KingDuck**: Tersanjung gue :) Emang orang itu kayak gimana?

_OrangeNinetails_: Hm.. ganteng sih. Pinter pula! Tapi sayang, dia itu pangeran berdarah dingin. Ngomong aja nyicil. Ckckck -..-'

_OrangeNinetails_: Tapi gue yakin dia orang baik. Cuman dia gak tau cara nunjukinnya.

**KingDuck**: Ah, I see. Lo jatuh cinta sama dia.

_OrangeNinetails: Hah? Tau darimana?_

_**KingDuck**__: Insting gue yang bilang_

_OrangeNinetails: Ohh.._

_**KingDuck**__: So?_

_OrangeNinetails_: Ya.. gitu deh! X3 Gue pingiiinnn banget nyatain perasaan gue! Gue sampe bikin lagu loh buat dia! :O

**KingDuck**: Ah, I know. Itukan alasan gue buat ngechat sama lo.

**KingDuck**: Btw, penasaran gue sama lagu lo. Gue mau denger , boleh?

_OrangeNinetails_: Ih, gue malu. Tapi gue emang lagi nyari orang buat gue minta pendapatnya sih. :\

**KingDuck**: Yaudah, nyalain gih webcam lo.

_OrangeNinetails_: Hm oke deh. Tapi web-cam lo aktifin juga dong!

**King Duck**: Kalo gue sih ga bisa. Webcam gue lagi di pake aniki gue.

_OrangeNinetails_: Yah.. Yaudah… Tapi jangan ketawa ya denger lagu gue, lagian gue juga main gitarnya gak bagus. TT..TT udah takut ditolak guenya mah… =..=

**KingDuck**: Well, just try it. U won't know the result if u don't try, will you?

_OrangeNinetails_: Yeah.. Ok then. Enjoy the show.

_OrangeNinetails_: Wait a minute, I'll get my guitar. Sekalian minjem web-cam nii-chan gue. :3

**KingDuck**: Ok, I'll wait.

Fiuh.. 'KingDuck', apa pendapat lo soal lagu gue?

**~Webcam Ohh Webcam~**

**Disclaimers:** Kalo punya saya, bakal saya bikin semua karakter di Naruto pada yaoi-an! Sayangnya nih anime udah ada yang punya! *ngelirik-lirik ke arah om Masashi K*

**Rated:** K, K+, T :D

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning: **YAOI! *Yang nggak suka yaoi dimohon lompat keluar dari fict ini* typo, alur kecepatan (maklum, authornya pemalas+masih keturunan beruang hibernasi :D) dll

**Pairing:** SasuNaru!

**Summary**: Ketika si Blondie jadi penyanyi dadakan lewat webcam. =..='

#End Naruto's POV

#Sasuke's POV

Orang aneh ini mau-mau saja aku suruh webcam. Dobe sekali, mengingatkanku sama si pirang. Hh… apa ya yang lagi dia lakukan?

**BUZZ!**

'**OrangeNinetail**_s_: Hey, u still there?

_King Duck_: Yeah, of course.'

**REQUEST USING WEBCAM **

**ACCEPT DENIED**

Hmm.. benar-benar dobe, ternyata ada juga orang yang lebih bodoh dari Naru-koi.. Koi? Naru-koi? Ck, sejak kapan aku jadi OOC begini? -..-

**ACCEPTING WEBCAM PROCESSING: 100%**

Hm, aneh. Mana orang itu. Yah.. mungkin lagi mempersiapkan diri. Lebih baik aku ganti baju dulu. Ku minimize saja deh. Hh.. bodoh sekali kau sasuke, jadi OOC Cuma gara-gara si pirang itu.

"This song is for u beloved one."

Terdengar suara dari speaker komputerku. Aneh, suarannya agak mirip dengan si Dobe.

"It's about.. when you're falling in love, for the very first time.."

Hn. Cinta pertama? Manis sekali.

Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku dan membiarkan dia bernyanyi, ingin sih melihat siapa sih si dobe yang lebih dobe daripada dobeku.? Apa pula ini? Dobe-'ku'? Ck. He drives me crazy.

#End Sasuke's POV

~きき~

#Normal POV

"… When u start to falling in love..

You will feel these kind of things…"

Mulai terdengar suara merdu yang mengalun lembut. Meskipun suara gitarnya memang masih agak acak-acakan, namun tertutupi oleh suara merdu si penyanyi dadakan tersebut. Sasuke pun menutup matanya agar lebih bisa merasakan apa maksud si penulis skaligus si penyanyi dalam lagunya.

"Unreasonable smiles

Groovable heartbeats

You'll think about him all day and night

Like u can't take your minds away"

"Merdu" , cuma itu satu kata yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke ketika mendengar si 'Ninetails' bernyanyi.

"It's weird actually

To be this such of thing

To be Insane, to be mad

Just because the things called LOVE"

Suara gitar pun mulai sayup-sayup terdengar. Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya karena penasaran bagaiman rupa si 'Ninetails' bersuara merdu ini.

"So, gimana menurut lo, KingDuck! Kira-kira gue bakal diterima gak sama orang ini?" kalimat tanya terdengar dari komputer si raven.

Si Ravenpun me-maximize tampilan display cam-nya,

dan terkejut.

'Dobe?'

~きき~

#Naruto's POV

Huwa… apa pendapat si bebek ini? Bagus gak ya?

'**KingDuck**: Yeah, so far, bagus kok. Suara lo juga merdu. Gak nyangka gue.

_OrangeNinetails_: Wuah, hehe. Arigatou Gozaimasu :)

_OrangeNinetails_: Gak nyangka gimana maksud lo? :O

**KingDuck**: Oh. Never mind. Jadi siapa cowo yang mau lo tembak ini? Temen sekelas lo?'

Hah? Tau dari mana dia gue masih sekolah? Aneh -..-

'_OrangeNinetails_: Yah.. gitulah. :3

**KingDuck**: Hm, namanya?'

WTF? Nih orang mencurigakan deh. -..- Hm.. tapi toh gak kenal ini. Gapapalah…

'_OrangeNinetails_: Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, tepatnya. :)'

#End Naruto's POV

#Normal POV

'**OrangeNinetails**: Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, tepatnya. :)'

Jleb!

Sasuke bisa merasakan hatinya seperti mau meledak-ledak kegirangan. Ternyata pemuda manis yang selama ini dia cintai merasakan hal yang sama pula terhadapnya. Ternyata pemuda yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpinya, dan pemuda yang selalu berhasil membuat perhatiannya teralih itu mencintai dirinya! Hh.. betapa bahagia hati si rambut bebek malam itu.

'_KingDuc_k: How lucky he is. Beruntung sekali dia bisa mendapatkan lelaki semanis lo. :)

_KingDuck_: Pasti dia seneng banget tuh punya uke kayak lo. :)) hahaha…

**OrangeNinetails**: Na-nanni? Siapa bilang gue uke-nya? :p

**OrangeNinetails**: Tapi yang penting kan lo gak kenal sama orang itu. Dan btw, tau dari mana lo kalo gue masih sekolah? :\ kan gue gak cerita kalo gue masih sekolah. -..-

**OrangeNinetails**: Lo stalker ya? =..='

'Hh.. Bodoh seperti biasanya.' Sasuke membatin.

'_KingDuck_: Ck, lo sama gue tuh umurnya sama, 16 tahun. Dan setau gue emang umur 16 tahun itu masih anak sekolahan.

**OrangeNinetails**: Ah… Wakatta! :D ngerti-ngerti

_KingDuck_: And guess what, ninetails?

**OrangeNinetails**: Hm?

_KingDuck_: Gue udah tau nama asli lo.'

Jeglek (suara pintu kamar sasuke kebuka)

"Hey adikku yang baik. Ini cam-mu, kukembalikan." Ucap seseorang yang rupanya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Bisakah lain kali kau mengetuk dulu, aniki?" balas sang adik dari lelaki yang dipanggilnya aniki, yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu.

"Hehe, Gomen ne~. Lain kali kuketuk deh." Ucapnya sambil membentuk jari menjadi huruf V "Chiao adikku tersayang, selamat malam!" ucap si kakak lagi kepada si adik dan segera keluar. Tak lupa sang kakak memberikan 'kiss bye'-nya dan dibalas dengan timpukan bantal dari sang adik.

'Ck, autis seperti biasa.' Ucap Sasuke melihat kelakuan anikinya yang memang rada 'melenceng' dari sifat keluarga Uchiha lainnya.

Pikiran Sasuke kembali terfokus kehadapan komputernya. Bisa dilihat wajah terkejut naruto yang (bagi sasuke *Dan author sendiri*) sangat imut dan unyu.

**BUZZ!**

Si pirang pun mem BUZZ! Si raven berkali-kali.

'**OrangeNinetail**s: Hah! Mana mungkin!

_KingDuck_: Gak percaya? ;)

**OrangeNinetails**: Yaiyalah! Aku tidak sebodoh itu! :p :p :p

_KingDuck_: Ok, kalo gak percaya, kenapa mukamu terkejut begitu?

**OrangeNinetails**: What!'

Naruto kelihatan baru menyadari bahwa webcam-nya belum di matikan. Hal itu hanya membuat si raven tertawa kecil. Lucu rasanya melihat tingkah laku si pirang ketika sedang panik.

'Hh… kau memang membuatku OOC." batin sasuke geli.

'**OrangeNinetails**: Huh! Sudah kumatikan tuh! Bwee :p

_KingDuck_: Hn, aku tau kok, Uzumaki Naruto.'

~きき~

#Naruto's POV

What the Hell! Orang ini tau namaku dari mana? Rasanya aku gak ada ngasih tau namaku deh! Huwaa… I am so dead! =..=

'_OrangeNinetails_: Tau darimana kau?

**KingDuck**: Guess who I am."

Beh! Nih orang nyari masalah rupanya! Gila aja kali! Ughhhhhh! X(

'_OrangeNinetails_: Just tell me who the heck u are! Apa susahnya sih? -..-

**KingDuck**: ah.. oke. Lo mau tau siapa gue?

_OrangeNinetails_: Yaiyalah! Habis lo itu udah kayak Psycho! Ngeri tau!

**KingDuck**: Hn. Oke. Tapi jangan nyesel dengan apapun yang nantinya bakal terjadi.

_OrangeNinetails_: Oke! Tunjukin diri lo!'

Hh.. Nyebelin banget sih nih orang! Ughhhhh..

**REQUEST USING WEBCAM **

**ACCEPT DENIED**

Hah, berani juga nih orang nampakin diri. Padahal baru kenal. Dijamin nih orang pasti item, kurus kering, mukanya jerawatan, pitak,trus dekil! Cih!

**ACCEPTING WEBCAM PROCESSING: 100% **

Hm.. masih hitam-hitam nih gambarnya. Gah! Pasti gara-gara internet ku koneksinya lambat. Sialan!

'_OrangeNinetails_: Kalo gitu gue aktifin lagi webcam gue. Karena lo udah berani nantang gue, bebek! :p

**KingDuck**: Lo gak tau sama siapa lo bicara.

_OrangeNinetails_: Yah, sekedar info gue lagi ngomong sama mad-dog gajelas yang nyebelin abis! Bahkan Sasuke lebih baik daripada elo!'

"Udah gue bilang, lo gak tau lo itu lagi bicara sama siapa, D-O-B-E!" ucap sebuah suara dari speaker komputerku.

Kuperiksa tampilan display cam si bebek dan..

OMG! SASUKE!

"Te-teme? Na-Nanni? Kok bisa? Gak Mungkinnn! HUWAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku secara langsung. Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi?

"Hn. So, Dobe. Lo suka sama gue, dan lo rela bikinin lagu buat gue. Hm?" dapat kulihat seringaian khas uchiha mengembang di wajahnya. "How romantic you are?" ucapnya lagi sambil memberikan seringai lain yang… hm…. *coret-mesum-coret* 'aneh'.

Huwaaa… bisa kurasakan ada rasa hangat menjalar disekitar pipi dan wajahku, dan aku yakin mukaku sudah semerah pantat babon sekarang ini! Gahhhh!

"Nggak! Si-siapa bilang hah?" ucapku kepadanya. Duh! Gimana nih! Sumpah malu setengah matiii XO

"Memangnya siapa tadi yang bilang, 'gue yakin sebenernya dia itu orang yang hangat', hm?" tanyanya to the point. Uchiha memang gak ngerti istilah basa-basi ya? Hh… -..-

"…" aku hanya bisa diam. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Lalu siapa yang bilang 'Bahkan Sasuke lebih baik daripada…'

"I-iya, gue suka sama lo teme! Gue suka sama sifat lo yang dingin, gue suka tiap kali lo ngasih 'hn' lo ke gue, gue suka cara lo manggil gue 'dobe', gue suka cara lo nge-death glare orang-orang, gue suka rambut pantat ayam lo, gue suka semua hal tentang lo!" balasku, hanya mencoba apa adanya. Yah.. setidaknya aku tidak perlu mempermalukan diri di depan umum kalau nantinya aku ditolak kan? Hwah… rasanya wajahku terasa panas sekarang.

"Terus?" tanyanya dengan seringai khas Uchiha yang masih terpampang jelas.

"Teme! Harus gimana lagi ngejelasinnya? Gue suka sama lo, gue cinta sama lo, dan gue mau jadi pacar lo teme! Uhh!" balasku lagi kepadanya sembari berteriak. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi aku ingin agar dia mengerti kalau aku serius dengan apa yang baru kukatakan itu.

"Huft.." Kulihat Sasuke seperti menahan tawanya. Hh.. jangan-jangan aku dipermainkan?

"Te-Teme… lo anggap ini semua cuma bercanda? Hiks.." ucapku terisak. Iya-ya, mana mungkin cowok sekeren dia mau dengan seorang dobe sepertiku. Sudah kuduga, pasti ditolak.

"Hn, tidak dobe. Aku tau kau serius." Ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku.

"Hn, kelihatan ya?" tanyanya balik.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap layar, melihat ke arah display cam Sasuke.

"Oke. Pertama-tama, berhenti ngomong pake bahasa 'lo-gue' dan berhenti untuk terisak" ucap sasuke setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit.

Akupun berhenti terisak. Hei, kalau dipikir-pikir aku ini laki-laki. Masa iya aku seperti ini, seperti anak cewek saja!

Setelah aku agak tenang, Sasuke menarik napas dan mulai berbicara.

"Hh.. Dobe. Gak tau kenapa aku merasa ikut-ikutan bertingkah idiot seperti dirimu sekarang ini. Harusnya dari dulu kunyatakan saja perasaan ku. Hh…" Sasuke kini mulai tertawa geli sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu teme?"

"Dobe, harusnya kau tau, kau itu selalu hadir di mimpi-mimpiku! Mengganggu setiap aktivitas yang kulakukan dengan berbagai pikiran tetangmu!Jadi OOC hanya karena memikirkanmu! Harusnya juga kau tau dobe, betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu! I want your everything! Really want you!" ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada dan intonasi yang sedikit naik turun.

Baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbicara seperti itu. Dan bagian terbaiknya? Dia menggunakan semua kata itu, dan semua kalimat itu hanya untukku! Yayyy! Hatiku seperti berenang bareng paus akrobatis, dan terbang ke lapisan langit paaaaling manis! (Wkwk… berasa iklan :D)

"Ja-jadi… kau….." kurasakan wajahku memanas dan -pasti- sudah ber-blushing ria.

"Hn, sekarang kau pacarku , UKE-ku, dan milikku! Ngerti?" tanyanya dengan menekankan suara pada kata 'uke'-nya itu. "Dan satu hal lagi, aku itu orangnya overprotective dobe, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja." Ucapnya lagi.

Gak kusangka Sasuke bakal nerima balik perasaan ku ini ke dia!

"Ha'i! Jadi kau menerima ku Teme? Arigatou Gozaimasu." Ucapku kepadanya lewat webcam sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Doitashimashite Naru-chan" saat itu kulihat ke arah display cam-nya, dan bisa kulihat Sasuke tersenyum kepadaku! "Tidurlah dobe ku sayang, kalau tidak kau akan ketiduran di kelas nanti." Ucapnya lagi.

Demi tuhan! Aku bahagia sekali bisa mendapat perhatian darinya! Dari Sasuke si pangeran berdarah kulkas ini!

"Ya.. terimakasih teme. Aku senang sekali. :)" ucapku singkat. "Oyasumi Suke" ucapku dan mengembangkan senyum di wajahku. Berharap semoga Sasuke bisa melihat betapa bahagianya aku malam ini.

"Oyasumi Naru." Balasnya sembari ikut memberikan senyum yang pasti bisa membuat semua orang terpesona.

Kumatikan computerku. Tak lupa juga kutuliskan pesan terakhir untuk nya malam itu,

'OrangeNinetails: if tonight was a dream, I would never-ever forget this dream. Suki dayo Sasuke-kun :) Chu-Chu-Chu :*

OrangeNinetals: btw, kau bilang kau tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja. Well, aku memang tidak mau pergi darimu kok suke! I love your all. Kelebihan dan kekuranganmu, semuanya! :") -so much chu :*-'

Selesai mematikan computer, segera kurebahkan tubuhku ke kasur.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hari ini cukup aneh juga. Menyanyi dihadapan orang yang tak kukenal, yang ternyata adalah si teme, dan akhirnya menyatakan perasaan ku lewat web-cam.

Juga melihat ke OOC-an Sasuke ketika menyatakan perasaannya balik kepadaku, hehe :3

Tapi benar kata orang, cinta membuat seseorang jadi gila dan juga buta karnanya! Cinta bisa bikin seseorang menjadi *coret-mesum-coret* aneh seperti si teme itu! Dan cinta..

Cinta itu… Hm.. gataulah! Terserah deh mau didefinisikan kayak apa! Yang pasti, aku bakal slalu berusaha supaya cinta yang ada antara aku dan teme bakal jadi cerita terindah yang terukir di hidupku!

YOSH!

~きき~

#Normal POV

"Otoosan, Kaasan.. Naru berangkat! Ittekimasu!" teriak seorang pemuda pirang ketika keluar dari rumahnya.

Untunglah dia ini kuat begadang, jadi semalam apapun si pirang tidur, dia akan tetap bisa bangun pagi dengan segar.

Desember, mendekati akhir tahun. Salju masih turun. Membuatnya sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti sejenak ketika sampai didepan perempatan rumahnya.

"Rambut pantat ayam? TE-TEME!" ucapnya pelan namun sedikit berteriak ketika memanggil teme-'nya'.

"Te-Teme… kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya bingung. 'Kenapa si teme berdiri disini? Apa tidak kedinginan?' batinnya lagi dalam hati.

"Hh.. kau itu dobe. Kau kan pacarku. Jadi aku harus pergi ke sekolah bersamamu mulai sekarang. Apalagi kau itu uke bermuka manis dan ditambah dengan ke-dobe-an mu itu, aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai diambil dan direbut orang ." Ucapnya pada si pirang.

"Hah?" ucap si pirang cengok. "Well,.. terimakasih teme, aku benar-benar tambah cinta deh kalau kau mau menjagaku seperti itu. Hehehe. " Ucap si pirang lagi dengan santai, tanpa tau bahwa semburat-semburat merah telah merekah di pipi Sasuke.

Namun sebagai Uchiha, dia tetap harus mempertahankan muka stoic-nya kan?

"Ck, harusnya kau buktikan ucapanmu itu dobe." Ucap sasuke sambil berjalan mendahului Naru, sembari mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang dag-dig-dug.

Naruto pun menarik pakaian Sasukedengan lembut, yang membuat si raven harus memutar badannya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan si blondie."Ne~, apa maksudmu Teme? " ucap si blondie dengan tampang polos sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

'Ughh… nosebleed juga nih lama-lama' batin Sasuke dalam hati ketika melihat bagaimana tampang polos ukenya itu. "Hh… sudahlah. Lupakan, aku akan memberitahukanmu saat waktunya tepat." Ucap si raven.

"Hm… oke…." Jawab Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa ikut tersenyum.

"Hh.. Untuk saat ini…-" ucap Sasuke terputus, kemudian mengambil tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat, ,"-… begini saja sudah cukup." Ucapnya lagi kemudian tersenyum.

Merekapun mulai berjalan beriringan, mencoba mengubur bunyi detak jantung mereka dengan suara langkah kaki masing-masing.

Ya, untuk sekarang, menggenggam tangan satu sama lain sudah merupakan anugrah tersendiri untuk mereka berdua. Karena walau hanya dengan menggenggamkan tangan, mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan yang ada.

Yah.. setidaknya untuk sekarang :)

-THE END-

Ok, ini fict engan cerita yang rada maksa, alur kecepetan dan author yang dodol. =..='

*Maklum penulis baru, fresh from the oven, wkwk. :)*

Ini fict kedua yang saya tulis secara dadakan. Fict pertama saya belum saya upload, soalnya saya bingung cara ngupload cerita yang ber-chapter.

Fict kedua ini terinspirasi berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri waktu lagi iseng-iseng main di YM dan dodolnya lagi, saya mau-mau aja disuruh nyanyi-nyanyi gajelas sambil nari-nari gajelas pula! (Padahal waktu itu lagi di warnet!) Ckckck.. (±3±) *Tapi dengan sedikit perubahan disana sini tentunya. Gak mungkinlah saya tulis semua kejadian memalukan yang saya alamin di YM. Dih..*

Saya juga mau ngucapin maaf yah buat para pembaca sekalian, mungkin ada yang ngarepin lebih dari sekedar pegangan tangan *Ngelirik-lirik readers yang bermuka mesum* Maklum, saya masih terlalu polos buat nulis yang lebih dari ini *Muntah masal* Hwaahahahaha :D Tungguin aja deh cerita saya yang selanjutnya. Soalnya saya saat ini bener-bener gak bisa nulis yang ada adegan ciuman. Lagian saya bingung cara ngejelasinnya. Jangankan ciuman, pacaran aja belum pernah! (Authornya ketahuan gak laku, Hahahaha *Ketawa miris disudut kamar =..=)

Oh iya, btw, gak nerima flame yang berhubungan sama YAOI! Cuma nerima flame yang membangun aja.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan kepada mas-mba, kakek-nenek, om-tante, bapak ibu, kakak-adek, dll lainnya,

mohon: R-E-V-I-E-W…!

Makasih (_ _) *pundung


End file.
